


Rounds

by SheWantsTheGallagher



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alley Ways, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky is your man, Car Sex, Dresses, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Jax Teller makes a cameo, Multi, Protective Bucky Barnes, Shower Sex, Slow Dancing, Steve wants you to himself, Surprises, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, bubble baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWantsTheGallagher/pseuds/SheWantsTheGallagher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have your first threesome with Bucky and Steve, but it won't be your last.<br/>This is now done, but I'll gladly take requests :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tonight was the night. 

Steve, Bucky, and you were about to have some real fun together.

All of you spoke about it before and now it’s officially happening.

You’ve always had a massive thing for Steve, but the moment Steve introduced you to Bucky, your feelings for Steve went out the door. Obviously you still liked him as a friend and enjoyed his company tremendously, but you fell for Bucky. Let’s face it, you fell damn hard. Being in a relationship with him was perfect.

Those eyes bluer than the Caribbean Sea, how his hair shaped his perfect face, and his charm. Let’s not forget about his jawline. You could build a bridge on that thing. 

…

You went out and bought the perfect number for the night. A light pink lace lingerie set and the bra was push up, so you knew the boys’ eyes would be locked on. 

You had a shower, put on some body spray, did your hair, and slipped on your set. You walked out into your bedroom to show Bucky, who is sitting on the couch casually waiting for you to make your appearance. Once you’re in his view you do a little twirl whilst walking to him.

“Soooo, what do you think?”

Bucky looks at you up and down a few times, moving uncomfortably on the couch while biting his bottom lip.

“You look absolutely perfect”.

You flash him a big smile and he gets up off the couch and walks towards you; looking at you with devious eyes. He puts both his hands on your waist just in line with the top of your underwear while you slide your hands at the sides of his ribs and to his back. He then slips his hands inside your underwear to rest on your ass. He doesn’t go all the way, just halfway to tease you. 

He then moves his eyes that have been staring at your pushed up breasts from the bra to meet your eyes.

“You know, we do have a bit of time before Steve gets here. Maybe we could do a warm up with just you and me” he says in a husky voice.

You don’t answer him. You just lick your red lips and lead him to the bed with you. You make Bucky sit down on the edge of bed. He’s staring at your middle and runs his hands up your thighs and rests them on your hips, pulling you in closer to him. He starts to slowly kiss your hip bones and works his way into the middle just under your belly button. His mouth feels so hot on your skin. You put both your hands in his hair, tilt your head back and sigh. You love where this is going and so is your man.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door. Damn it. Well that’s the end of that. Bucky lets out a low growl; pissed off it’s over too. But it’s not over. It’s just the beginning.

“I’ll go get it, you stay right there” you say walking away from him flashing a wink.

You open the door and there Steve is standing, mouth slightly parted and at a loss of words looking at you with wide eyes. 

“Hey. Please come in”. You say with a low voice.

Steve’s eyes slightly narrow. “Umm wow, uhhhh. Yeah come in, I’ll do that”. Blinking his eyes more than necessary and slipping over his words. He’s so cute when he’s flustered.

Steve walks in the room, you shut the door and he turns back to you, puts his hands on your hips and slowly guides you until your back hits the door. His face is closing in on yours but he doesn’t kiss you. Not yet. Instead he whispers in your ear “You know, don’t tell Bucky, but I’ve been wanting you to myself for so long”. Your jaw drops from what you just heard as he places a soft kiss on your ear and on your neck just below. 

“Hey Steve, why don’t you bring my girl over here?”

“Oh yes, of course. Bet she can’t wait for this”. 

Steve leads you to the bed and Bucky stands up. You’re now facing Bucky and Steve is behind you. They’ve already taken their shirts off and you cannot believe you’re sandwiched with only centimetres of room between the two sexiest men you’ve ever seen. 

Bucky doesn’t waste any time kissing you and making his tongue play with yours while Steve pushes your hair away to place passionate kisses along your neck and down to your shoulder. He slides one of your bra straps down and continues to kiss your exposed shoulder and surrounding area.

You don’t know where to put your hands, so one is on Bucky’s ass and the other is on Steve’s neck.

“As beautiful as this is, it needs to come off now” says Steve in a low voice.

Bucky can only give a “Mhhmm” as he is still devouring your lips.

Steve clips off the strap and you slide off your bra. Bucky looks down at how exposed you are but Steve whips you around to face him. Steve is taking in the sight and he loves what he sees. 

“I’m guessing you want to go first” you say to Steve.

…

You’re now lying on the bed. Your head is on Bucky’s lap and you can feel his erection begging to come out of his denim cage. Both of your hands are holding Bucky’s as you watch Steve place kisses all over your body as his hands slowly explore all your wondrous curves.

Steve’s face and hands stop at your lace panties and he shoots a glance at Bucky. He looks back at your panties and tugs them down so gruellingly slow that it sends shivers throughout your body. It feels so sensual when he does it. Your first instinct is to close your legs. He tosses your underwear somewhere, forces your legs back open as wide as he sees fit, and like lightning, he strikes at your womanhood with his mouth.

At first he’s slow. Straight licks up and down making you want more. Now he is gnawing at your clit. Sucking it, biting it, and sending his tongue furiously side by side. You’re wondering how the heck the man knows how to do this so flawlessly.

Your back is arching, your eyes are shut, mouth hanging open and you’re grabbing Bucky’s hands like your about to fall off a building and he needs to pull you back up. 

“Ooohhhh Steeeeeve…”. You cannot think at all right now and you feel all your honey dripping out of you and in a weird way you feel embarrassed and guilty that it’s not Bucky doing that to you. Well, at least not at this particular moment. 

“Keep going Steve, she’s going fucking crazy over this. I can’t stop watching her”.

You feel that tingling sensation in the insides of your thighs creeping into your core and you can feel you’re almost at your peak. Your clit is starting to go numb with the sensation. You start shaking and whimpering and before you lose yourself with the trance Steve put you in, he pulls his face away. His lips are wet and swollen from having his feast on you. You open your eyes.

“She’s ready for you Bucky. She has the sweetest tasting pussy. I want another taste later”.

Steve and Bucky switch spots. Bucky leans down to plant a kiss on your lips and then whispers “You ready to get fucked out of your mind by two soldiers my sweet girl?”

“Absolutely”, you say nearly out of breath.

Bucky flashes a grin and you know what’s coming your way.

He wastes no time unbuckling his belt and ripping off his jeans that fit him so perfectly to reveal those impeccable legs. There goes his silky black boxers as well. 

He crawls on top of you, not saying a word. Every word is expressed through his eyes. Bucky is just leaning over you, his tip just touching your entrance, watching you squirm underneath him; wanting him. 

“Bucky come on, don’t do this to me pleeeease” you say as your arch your back toward him and lifting your hips so you can welcome him in.

“Ssshhh my baby… Hold her down”.

Steve places his hands just below your breasts and gently pushes you down and holds you there. 

“Keep her there”.

Bucky then enters you, and goddamn does it feel amazing. You’re soaked from Steve, and Bucky shoving one of his valuable assets into you glides in too smoothly and perfectly for words. Both of you moan in sync when you fit in together. Bucky starts to move in and out of you. You want to grab him and feel him to let you know how much you’re loving this but Steve still has you pinned down.

Your jaw is dropping more and more with each thrust Bucky as pounding into you and your moans are getting louder and more severe. Bucky’s pace is now unbearable. He’s going so fast and you can tell he is close to his edge too. He’s sweating and moaning just as much as you.

“Come for me my baby”.

Steve brings his head on top of yours and whispers in your ear, but he makes sure Bucky hears it too. “Come for him beautiful girl; you’re almost there. Bucky loves how tight you are”; and places a kiss on your cheek. 

Steve doesn’t stop there. He moves his hands over your breasts and runs them to your neck. He’s holding your head in place and starts kissing you, trying to suppress your moans that Bucky is causing.

So now you’re making out with Steve while Bucky is fucking you. You’ve never felt so overwhelmed and idyllic at the same time. 

You’re moaning into Steve’s mouth as he’s taking it in, causing him to become more aggressive in his kisses.

You’re milliseconds away from your plateau and so is Bucky. Finally your walls clench up and your muscles inside are clawing, not wanting to let go. You and Bucky release at the same time and you’re moaning and sighing your life away into Steve’s mouth.

You detach from Steve’s lips and gasp. You and your man are looking at each other panting and sweating with no words to describe how incredible it was.

You sit up and give Bucky a kiss. “You’re too good sweetheart” you say after leaving Bucky’s lips. You go in for another kiss but you’re interrupted by Steve. “You ready for round 3 baby?”


	2. Chapter 2

Of course you’re ready for round 3, but else do these boys have in mind for you? 

Steve closes in from behind and whispers in your ear - “Shower”.

You smirk and all of you stand up.

Steve puts his hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “You don’t mind if I steal her for a bit?”

Bucky looks a bit disappointed and hesitant to give you to Steve for just this moment, but he trusts him. “Yeah, but be gentle with her, she’s my princess”.

Why does he have to be so wonderful? You can’t help but smile and bring your hands up to cup his face and press his lips against yours in a slow, deep kiss. You look into each other’s eyes one more time and Steve grabs your hand and both of you walk over to your bathroom.

You don’t want to leave Bucky alone. You feel so guilty, but this could be fun.

…

Steve purposely leaves the bathroom door open. You sit on the counter as he goes to the shower to set the perfect temperature. Once he is satisfied with the temperature, he walks over to you, stands between your legs and starts kissing you.

His one hand is behind your neck and the other on your lower back holding you steady against him; while your arms are around his back. His chest and yours feel so smooth against each other and the small touches that his pecs and your breasts make with each kiss is enough to make you melt into him. 

You feel his hands leave your body and now he’s fumbling with his buckle and zipper, not leaving your lips. Steam is slowly filling the room.

…

You both get in the shower. Your body’s initial reaction is goosebumps and they’re spreading throughout you due to how good the hot water feels. The water is running all over you, covering you like melted chocolate over pieces of fruit at a fondue party.

Steve climbs in behind you and joins you under the sprinkling hot water. He gently grabs your waist from behind and starts kissing your bare shoulders and up your neck. You sigh and tilt your head back not wanting this to end. He turns you around and starts kissing you hungrily. Hot water is falling between yours and his lips.

Steve pulls his lips away and looks at you. “You’re so beautiful. In so many ways, you don’t even know”. Your lips part wanting to reply to his statement, but he whips you around again. You’re pressed up against the cold tiles and shudder at the thought of not being under the hot water anymore. 

You feel Steve’s hands on your hips and he fills you. You’re still sensitive and recovering from Bucky but that doesn’t concern you while Steve is moving himself in and out of you. The water is making Steve’s actions so much smoother and pleasurable.

You’re tilting your head back and moaning. You’re hoping Bucky doesn’t hear you. Oh Bucky, you miss his touch but you’re really enjoying yourself with Steve. 

Steve is picking up speed and you know he is close to spilling everything into you. His moans get more intense and suddenly he takes himself out of you before releasing everything. His chest is heaving up and down at a rapid pace.

He turns off the shower, gets out, and grabs both of you a towel. You wrap the towel around you and pinch the edge of the towel in by your chest to hold it in place.

You look up to Steve and flash him a smile. He smiles back and cups your face with his hands.

“I’ve been waiting to do that for a long time. You’re special to me and you’re one of my best friends. I don’t know why I didn’t tell you my feelings sooner. You and Bucky are so perfect for each other and there is nothing I want more than to see the both of you happy and that will make me genuinely happy. That doesn’t mean that I don’t want to do this again though”, he says with a chuckle. 

He is unbelievably sweet and loveable. All you can do is flash him a bigger smile and give him a small kiss. “You’re the best, Steve”.

He lets you go and you go back to the room where your love is lying down on the bed with his boxers on almost half asleep. 

You climb on top of Bucky and straddle his hips and the water drips from your hair onto his mountainous abs. You bend down to kiss him and both of you can’t help but smile while kissing because let’s face it, both of you are hopelessly in love. 

“Did you have fun?”

“Yeah, but I missed you”.

Steve emerges from the bathroom with his clothes on. “Well, I’ll see you two later. Get a good sleep”. Steve leaves and it’s you and your man now.

You turn your head back to Bucky. 

“He told you didn’t he?”

“Yeah he did”.

Bucky lets out a small, tired laugh. He pulls your face close to him. “I know he has feelings for you, but it’s not a big deal. We’re all close, so don’t worry about anything my angel. You know you’re mine and will be forever”.

Bucky takes your towel off, wraps his arms around you and puts you down onto the bed next to him. He kisses you gently and pulls away. “Get some sleep now, we have something planned for tomorrow night”. You bite your lip and raise your eyebrows.

“Oh really?”

“Yup”.

Wondering what surprise the boys have for you tomorrow, you give Bucky one last kiss, rest your head on his chest and both of you fall asleep under your plush duvet. 

…

The sun partially comes through your window, but it’s not the sun that wakes you up. Instead, you wake up to small and light kisses on your stomach just above your belly button. 

You sigh at the feeling Bucky’s lips are leaving on your body. “Good morning to you babe” you say as you’re waking up.

Bucky lifts his eyes at you and smiles through his kisses. “You have no idea how much I love waking up to you”. You can’t help but smile.

“So what do you have planned for me today?”

“You’ll see”.


	3. Chapter 3

“How about this one?” You hold up your little black dress against your body awaiting Bucky’s opinion.

“Mmm, I love that one, but I love this one even more” he says grabbing a slick rose red dress that ends in the middle of your thighs with a single strap hooking around your neck to help give your chest a small bump up and showing off the top portion of your back. He then prances over to your shoe collection and grabs a pair of gold peep-toe pumps accompanied with a strap that goes around your ankles. He has the dress in one hand and the shoes in the other. “This with these” he says with his eyebrows cocked up and a smirk.

You smile back at him, grab the items in his hand and start getting changed. Your long, loose, and wavy curls accentuate the shape of your face and your sharp red lipstick is a lovely touch as well. You also add in gold hoop earrings to match your shoes. 

…

Bucky and Steve were taking you to one of your favorite places to hang out and have fun. It was a place where people could have a nice dinner and dance. The dinner tables and booths surrounded the dance floor in the shape of a horseshoe so everyone has a perfect view of the dance floor.

You grab your leather jacket and Bucky and you head out. This place was special to you because it’s where Bucky took you for your first date together and where you shared your first kiss with him. 

Both of you spot Steve sitting at a booth and have a lovely dinner and a few drinks.

The band started playing a mellow tune from the 40’s. Bucky turns to you. “Let’s go have a dance darling”. You nod your head and Bucky leads you to the dance floor. Bucky and you slow dance. His one hand is on your waist with his fingers sneaking a bit lower and the other in yours. 

Bucky brings his lips to your ear and whispers “You look unbelievably stunning tonight. Too bad that dress is going to have to come off later”.

You smirk and reply “How is that a bad thing?”

Bucky is at a loss of words. Bucky tries to make a comeback to your question but Steve interrupts. “May I cut in?” Bucky nods, hands you over to Steve, and heads back to the booth.

Steve grabs your hand in his and places his other hand on your back. One half of his hand is on your bare skin and the other on the material of your dress. He’s such a gentlemen… in public that is. Steve and you dance to one song and Bucky comes back to the dance floor with yours and Steve’s jacket draped over his arm.

“I think it’s time to go now guys”. 

“Aww come on, just one more song?” You give Bucky your best puppy dog face which you know makes him melt.

“Maybe we should go, there’s another place we want to show you. We promise you the party isn’t over yet” says Steve. 

Now you’re confused because you thought them bringing you to this place was what Bucky was talking about the night before. So you grab your black leather jacket from Bucky and all of you head out.

The night isn’t cold but it’s not warm either. All of you walk down the streets, only a few blocks until Bucky covers your eyes with his hands. 

“Bucky, what are you doing?”

“Ssshhh, you can’t see where we’re taking you from now on”.

You bite your lip and smile, curious out of your mind what and where this place could be. 

Steve holds your right hand so you don’t trip and fall on the unpredictable curves of the street. You feel Bucky turn you and you have a feeling you’re close to the secret destination. You keep walking while gripping Steve’s hand tight, hoping not to accidentally trip and fall.

You stop walking and the surrounding area is quiet but you can still hear the slight sound of people coming through the walls. 

You open your eyes and all you see is a brick wall. You turn around and see Bucky and Steve standing there looking at you.

“Why are we here?” You ask.

They don’t answer. Steve moves behind you, takes your forearms and pulls you back up against him while he is back against the brick wall of the alley, acting as a cushion for you. Your lips part and stare at Bucky wondering what is going to happen.

He lets go of your forearms and brings his arms around you holding you tight around the middle of your ribs. 

Bucky has a hungry look in his eyes. He makes his way to you like he’s on the prowl. His eyes scan your body slowly and stop at the end of your dress. He places his left hand on your neck and his right hand is slowly sweeping the inside of your thigh until he hits your special spot. Your dress lifts a small amount as Bucky is rubbing you in large circular motions. You let out a moan and close your eyes. 

Bucky then slides 2 fingers inside you but you stop him.

“Bucky wait… Use your other hand. Please”.

Bucky has never fingered you with his metal hand because he is always scared that he’ll hurt you, but you want to feel it and this is the perfect moment.

“But I could hurt you. I could seriously hurt you”.

“It’s okay, just try it once. Please”.

He does what you say but he’s still hesitant. He switches his hands and two metal fingers slide in you effortlessly. 

Your jaw nearly drops to the ground, your eyes are squeezing shut and you let out the biggest moan. “James that’s so good! Don’t fucking stop!” You’ve never felt anything so smooth in your life. His fingers felt better than the finest silk against your insides. 

You rarely ever call Bucky by his first name. You only do when you mean business, and right now, you mean business. You do not want those fingers leaving you.

Bucky is grinning ear to ear from the amount of pleasure he is giving you. You’re moaning is uncontrollable at this point.

“Steve, cover her mouth or she’ll alert the whole city”.

Steve covers your mouth with his hand but you’re still moaning through it. 

You’re holding Bucky at his shoulders and your legs are quivering from everything his metal fingers are giving you. Your breathing picks up and your chest is rising and falling way too rapidly. 

“Bucky, she’s almost there”.

“C’mon baby”.

You can feel that tingling sensation crawling up both your thighs and into your core, you hold your breath for a second as your orgasm hits you. It hits you hard. 

Bucky holds his fingers inside you for a little bit longer. He slides them out and brings them up to show you.

“Look at what you did”.

You let out a small chuckle when you see his fingers covered with your juice. “Sorry, but that was completely your fault”.

You all have a little laugh and you give Bucky a kiss. “You have no idea how amazing that was. Can you do it again?” You say with a wink.

“Anytime you want”.

…

All three of you walk out of the alley and onto the main sidewalk. You’re in the middle linking arms with your best friends. You’re all smiles until you spot your ex-boyfriend with some of his friends outside one the bar/dance clubs you used to go to with him. This is the first time you’ve seen him since. You let out a million swears in your head and try to keep your head down so your hair can hide your face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this "Round", I liked the idea of having Jax Teller as an ex-boyfriend (because I love Sons of Anarchy).

Your attempt at getting unnoticed did not work in your favour as you hear him call out your name as you quickly pass by him. Damn it.

You turn your head and you stop walking. The boys stop as well and you unlink your arms with them to turn around to face your ex. 

“What is it?” Bucky asks as you’re in the process of turning around.

Bucky looks at you in confusion and then he shoots his eyes at your ex who gets off his motorbike and starts walking toward you. You see Bucky’s jaw clench and his eyebrows curve into a frown.

Bucky and Steve have never seen your ex in person but they know who he is. It’s not that you and your ex ended on bad terms, it just wasn’t meant to be. You hadn’t seen him for a year after your 3 year relationship. Of course, tonight had to be the night to run into him. 

Your ex stops a few feet in front of you. “Well look at you. I never thought I would see your beautiful face again, it’s been way too long”. He says completely ignoring the fact that Bucky and Steve are right there. He acts as if it’s just you and him talking.

“I take it you’re doing well. I see you’re taking good care of yourself”, he says checking you over.

“Yeah I am doing well. More than well actually”. 

Bucky wraps his arm around your waist tight as a signal to your ex that you’re his and to take back his comments. Bucky gives him a look that would kill him in 2 milliseconds, but all your ex does is look straight back at him unfazed. 

Noticing that you’re with somebody now, he turns back to look at you. “I hope he’s taking good care of you”, doubting Bucky’s abilities to make and keep you happy, and making himself look like he is the better man for you. 

“He takes really good care of me. You don’t have to worry about that” you say as you wrap your arm around Bucky to rest just beneath his hip bone and place your other hand over his chest. Bucky also takes this moment to plant a kiss on the spot where your ear meets the edge of your cheek. He knows that gives you goosebumps. Your ex takes notice of this and comes even closer to you, so close that he can kiss you if he wanted to. He’s not intimidated by anything.

“I always worry about you”.

Your ex brings his hand up to gently hold your neck, his thumb resting on your chin, and his finger tip resting on the corner of your lips. “Whenever you get bored and want to come for a ride [nodding his head back to indicate his motorbike] like old times, let me know. You always looked good on that seat behind me, but you in that dress sitting behind me…”

You cut him off before he can finish because you can sense that Bucky is about to knock this guy out and you seriously do not want him saying these kinds of things to you. You grip Bucky tighter to pull him closer to you so he doesn’t lose it on this guy and that you have control over this. Steve is still standing there on alert, ready to act if something happens. 

“Jax, stop”. You pull his hand off your cheek. “Don’t say things like that”.

“Why not? You used to love riding with me… and on me”. He says in a low voice. 

Bucky has had it. That was the trigger. In a split second, he lands a solid punch at Jax’s face. He falls to the ground and his nose is gushing blood. 

You put your hand over your mouth in shock. Bucky leans down to grab Jax by his collar of his biker jacket and lifts him off the ground. “Don’t you ever touch her or speak to her like that again, do you understand me? Or I swear I’ll do much worse to you”. Jax wants to retaliate.

You and Steve glance over at each other, and your eyes say everything. Steve pulls Bucky off Jax, and you pull Jax away. 

“Jax just go please. This isn’t worth it”.

“You’re always worth a broken nose”.

You give him a small smile because he always wanted to protect you from everything, but that was before and this is now.

Steve is trying to get Bucky to cool off while you reach into your jacket pocket for some tissues. Jax is holding his nose trying to prevent blood from gushing out even more onto his white sweater. 

You pull some tissues out of your jacket pocket. “Here let me”. You take his chin in your one hand and dab his nose with the tissues with your other. The blood is quickly getting absorbed into the bundle of tissues. 

Jax can’t take his eyes off you as you stare at his nose waiting for the blood to stop. 

“You know I miss you. I shouldn’t have said those things. Seeing you with another man doesn’t make me think straight I guess”. He pauses for a moment. “Do you miss me?” For a tough biker, he sounds like a sad puppy. 

You’re hesitant to answer his question. Of course you loved him more than anything when you two were together but it’s behind you now. You’re afraid to admit that sometimes you do miss him.

“I think the blood has almost stopped now. Just hold that”. You make him hold the tissues up for himself. 

“I’m sorry about all this, I hope your nose heals fast. I have to go”. You turn around and meet back up with Bucky and Steve.

…

Steve goes back to his apartment and you and Bucky go back to the one you two share. 

There is some obvious tension when you and Bucky walk through the door. None of you are saying anything. Bucky heads to the kitchen to get himself some water and you follow him there. 

“You didn’t have to break his nose”.

“Did you see how he touched you? He deserves a lot more than a broken nose”.

You roll your eyes playfully and wrap your arms around his neck. He responds by wrapping his arms around your waist and resting his hands on your ass. 

His forehead falls against yours. “All I want is you. To protect you, to kiss you, to be with you, to put that smile on your face, and to have all of you”.

You’re melting and your heart is putting out a billion beats a minute with his words. You literally want to cry. 

“But what about the past few nights? You know, with Steve?”

“I hated it, but I knew you’ve always wanted to try it. I wanted to make you happy”.

Your eyes widen a bit and your lips part. The fact that he wants to put your happiness before his makes you fall in love with him a million times more. 

“You’re so perfect. I love you” is all you can say to him.

“I love you, angel”. He dips his head down to give you a slow and passionate kiss. The way that his lips move with yours feels so pure.

“Come on, the night’s not over yet. Let’s go for a drive. The city will look beautiful at this hour”.

“Only us?”

“Only us”.

He takes your hand in his and grabs his keys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next "Round", it will just be you and Bucky :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just you and Bucky this time :)  
> This will be the last chapter of 'Rounds'.

You and Bucky drive around the city with his right hand placed on your thigh, taking in the sights and lights. After a while, you’re soon driving out of the city and hitting the dark highway.

Bucky spots a 24 hour diner along the way and he pulls in the parking lot. You two grab a booth. He has a strawberry milkshake while you have a banana one. 

After you finish your milkshakes, you’re back on the road.

“Where are we going? It’s getting really late”.

“I’m not telling you, but I know you’ll love it”.

…

Bucky drives up a small gravel road and you don’t know what is up this road, it could be a cliff for all you know. The road eventually flattens out and you’re in awe when you see the city looking like the Milky Way.

Both of you get out and take in the city. Both of his strong arms are wrapped around you, not wanting to let you go. Both of you don’t say anything, just stand there holding each other. 

Bucky moves to the hood of the car and brings you along with him. He sits on the hood, not caring that there’s dust all over it. You stand in between his legs and he’s resting his hands on your hips and yours are on his shoulders. The headlights form a spotlight around the both of you. 

All you do is look at each other. He is the most handsome man you’ve ever seen. You don’t even know how it’s even possible for a man to be that handsome. 

You repeatedly run your fingers through his hair. His hair is even smoother than yours. His eyes flutter closed and sighs at your touch. He loves it when you do that; it relaxes him. Both of your faces are at the same level, so you tilt your chin slightly to plant a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

His hands leave your hips and bind onto either sides of your neck. He pulls you in and kisses you. He forces his tongue between your lips to find yours. Your tongues are dancing together and you can taste the strawberry milkshake he just had. It goes well with the banana one you drank. 

His hands run down your breasts and down your body until he’s grabbing your thighs and wanting to lift your dress up. His kisses are getting more intense and you bite his bottom lip, signalling to him that you want more.

He slides his fingers up your legs and into your dress, feeling you where you’re most sensitive. You let out a moan into his mouth and he smiles; his teeth grazing your lips. 

Your hands move down to his belt, you open the buckle, unbutton his jeans, and slowly pull down the zipper. You move your one hand into his boxers while the other one is around his neck, holding him close.

You move your hand up and down his length and you can feel every one of his refined and bulging veins screaming to be released. He closes his eyes and lets out a small growl in response. You smile knowing that you have him where you want him.

“Bucky... I can’t take it anymore. I need you. Let me have you.” you whisper close to his lips.

In lightning speed, he picks you up and walks over to the car door that opens up for the back seats. 

“Get in there. Now.”

…

Bucky is sitting in the middle of the seats and you’re straddling his lap. Both of you are so close to together that there is little room for both of your lungs to reach maximum capacity. It’s a hot, crazy mess of sloppy wet kisses and hands everywhere. 

Bucky moves his hands to the back of your dress to pull the zipper down. He slides your dress past your ass, up your back. You simultaneously lift up your arms to help him get the dress over your head and off. Your dress is on the floor somewhere, but you could care less where it is.

“Told you this would be coming off soon” Bucky says almost out of breath. You didn’t wear a bra with your dress, so that was helpful.

You unbutton Bucky’s plaid long sleeve shirt, slide it down his arms and also pull off his white t-shirt that he wore underneath to expose his perfectly chiseled upper body. You get off Bucky for a moment so he can pull his pants down for you. He doesn’t take it off, it just pools at his ankles. In the meantime you get rid of your underwear. 

You get back on top of Bucky and tease him by grinding up and down on his hardness; your wetness coating him. You take his handsome face in both of your hands and force his head down to watch what you’re doing to him.

He lets out a helpless sigh and begs. “Babe don’t do this to me please. You’re driving me insane!”

You take him in your hand and guide him into you. Both of you synchronously let out a large, extended sigh of relief and pleasure as you slowly rest down on him making his length fill you to the farthest it can go. 

You begin ride him in a rhythm that makes him tilt his head back to hit the top of the seat and his hands grab your ass that will leave bruises for weeks. He’s helping you thrust down on him and he brings his head up to watch. His lips part, jaw drops, and his eyes focused; taking in all the pleasure you’re giving him. He’s moaning with every thrust you give.

“Oh… ba… baby, please don’t stop. Just… don’t… ah… stop”.

Both of your bodies are glazed with sweat and all the windows are fogged up. 

A tingling sensation slowly creeps up your inner thighs. You’re getting close. Bucky’s breathing starts getting jagged and to hitch in his throat. A trickle of sweat runs down the side of his face. Yup, he’s close too. 

You speed up your thrusts. 

The leather car seats show a coat of sweat around the outline of Bucky’s body and yours. 

You wrap both your arms around Bucky’s neck and press your chest onto his. 

“James, I’m… I… I’m gonna come” you whisper in his ear out of desperation, your small words separating with your moans. 

“Ah, please baby, do it. Do it for me.”

With Bucky’s words, you absolutely lose yourself. You let out a prolonged moan as your orgasm flows like rapids throughout your body. You had to bite down on Bucky’s shoulder to contain yourself. 

He soon follows you by letting out a prolonged moan and keeping your hips plastered to his to empty every bit of himself into you. You feel your insides fill and warm up from Bucky’s release.

Both of you sit there for a moment to catch your breath. You slowly get off Bucky and feel some yours and Bucky’s combined fluids drip out of you onto the seat. 

You slip your dress back on but put your underwear in your jacket pocket because there is no point in putting it back on. Bucky doesn’t even bother putting everything back on either; just his jeans and white t-shirt. 

You flash each other a look and smile before Bucky starts the engine to drive both of you back home.

…

It’s in the early morning hours but you and your man are still wide awake from your little adventure.

You walk into your closet to take your dress off and put it in the laundry basket. You walk into the bathroom and turn on the tap to fill the bath. As the water is filling, you pour some bubble bath liquid into the cascade coming from the tap.

You tie your hair up in a messy bun. You sigh as you get in the bath; the hot water and bubbles making you feel luxurious.

You lay back down, the bubbles come up and just cover your breasts. You close your eyes and relax.

You hear Bucky walk in and open your eyes. He’s fully naked.

“I guess you’re joining me in here?”

“You guessed right”.

You move from your laying position to make room for Bucky to climb in. 

You move to lay your back against his chest and rest your hands on his thighs submerged in the hot water. His metal arm is resting on the side of the bath and his flesh one is placed on yours.

You tilt your head back onto Bucky’s shoulder and close your eyes.

You can’t see it, but Bucky is gazing upon you.

He quietly says your name.

“Mmhmm?” 

“Kiss me”.

You open your eyes and he’s looking at you so innocently with those beautiful blue eyes. You turn your face so you can easily meet your lips with his.

It’s a weird angle but you both manage to share a loving kiss. He takes your face in his hand, giving you more kisses.

“I could do this every night”, he says while gently caressing your cheek with his thumb. 

“I could too”.

“I love you my angel”.

“I love you too my baby”.


End file.
